


Tired

by EvilQueenMarika



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Interrupted, Naughty Parents, Steambabies - Freeform, naughty kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueenMarika/pseuds/EvilQueenMarika
Summary: Being the Fire Lord and Fire Lady isn't easy. Lots of work and hardly have the time together. When Zuko and Katara thought they finally have some time for themselves, they were dead wrong.





	Tired

Katara let herself slump and just let the bed catch her. It was another tiring day as the Fire Lady. Held a medical lecture in a nearby town in the morning, spent lunch with the townspeople, had teatime with some very irritating nobles this early afternoon, and then traveled back.

As she was about to drift to her sleep she felt someone collapse next to her. She slowly opened her eyes to see her husband's expressive golden eyes twinkle at her with love.

"How's my turtleduck? Exhausted?" smiling as she reached out to play with his silky shaggy hair.

"Yeah… Did nothing but debate the whole day… with… with economic… advisers… still not half-way done… national budget…" Zuko was so sleepy that he hardly made coherent sentences. Katara found him so adorable that she felt some of her energy recharged. She made a mental note to free up some time soon to help him.

She got up stealthily to take a quick bath then put on her short sleeping gown. She got back to the bed with some clothes for his husband and gently nudged him.

"Zuko… Love…" she removed his boots. "Come on, let's get you changed to more comfortable clothing for a more satisfying nap." Her hands started unbuttoning and untying his robes when he suddenly grabbed her wrists, pinning her down on their bed.

"Hey! I thought you were exhausted!" Katara said defensively, but deep inside she liked the game Zuko was playing.

"How can I feel tired when my lovely wife is undressing me?" Zuko said in a teasing sexy tone. His lips fell on hers. At first it was slow, enough to convey and savor unspoken words of love between the two of them. Then little by little it became more urging, more passionate.

Katara's kisses moved down from Zuko's alluring mouth to his strong jaws. She knew very well how he would drown with pleasure once she started sucking and giving love bites to his slender neck. It made him vulnerable to her, thus giving her the chance to turn the tables around. Now, she straddled on him.

"Don't you dare sleep on me before you finish what you've started, Fire Lord…" Katara challenged her husband.

"You better keep up, Master Waterbender… Or should I say, Fire Lady?" She saw a competitive glint on his eyes, making her smirk, igniting her own competitiveness.

Katara's kisses were trailed down to Zuko's exposed muscled chest while his hands were caressing her toned thighs, hiking up her already short dress. As much as they looked forward listening to each others moans, groans, pants, the sounds of their love-making, filing their senses with love and pleasure, familiar sounds interrupted their supposed to be night of carnal gratification.

The sounds of two crying toddlers, and two arguing kids brought the two adults back to reality. Katara looked at the direction where the main door of their bedroom was and then, back to Zuko. As if reading her mind, Zuko nodded, and the two of them immediately made themselves presentable. Zuko changed his clothes, while Katara grabbed a random robe to wrap herself with.

A moment later, the door opened and hell broke lose.

"MOOOMMMMYYYY!" A three year old boy cried for Katara.

"DAAAADDDDDYYYY!" A three year old girl cried for Zuko.

"Not moon peaches… HOT! Older brother… Older sister…" the twins explained to their parents, showing their burning tongues, as they point towards the door.

Katara handed the boy to Zuko, happy to be with his father and twin sister. "Play with them, I'll deal with the older two." She said, looking scarier than usual.

"Hey! Mom is coming!" Katara heard their six year old daughter behind the door that separated their bedroom from the receiving area.

"You talk!" Their eight year old son replied.

"You're the eldest one! You're the one who ate the real moon peaches!"

"Why me? It was your scheme!"

"What trouble did the two of you do again?" Katara asked with the 'you're-so-dead' aura around her.

"MOM!" the two older kids shouted by surprise. They looked at their mother before answering.

"Mom, you're wearing dad's robe again!" the eldest daughter pointed out.

"Did we just interrupt something?" the eldest son innocently asked.

Who would have thought that after years of marriage, and four children, here they are blushing like caught teenagers.


End file.
